The present invention concerns a system for the unsupervised control of the use of lockers or the like in bath houses, reading rooms, hotels or the like, in which the locker doors are provided with a deposit lock.
In the known systems of this type (Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. 20 17 193), the control elements consist of disks bearing different time coding and each control element which serves as a deposit fits every deposit lock of the bank of lockers. This simplifies handling and has the considerable advantage that the time for which the lockers are occupied is substantially less than the time that the user remains, for instance, in the bath house. The bathhouse user selects for himself or herself a locker, introduces the control element, closes the door of the locker, and pulls the key out. Upon return to the locker, the user opens it with the key, the control element is returned and the key is held fast by the lock. By means of the returned control element the user passes through the exit gate where it can possibly then also be determined whether the user has complied with the stipulated time of stay in the pool.